Such clamping connections, in which the clamping element is designed as a screw, are generally known from the prior art. In order to prevent shear stress on the screw, such a clamping connection is usually designed in such a way that the clamping surfaces of the components to be connected are fixed to one another by static friction.
When tightening a screw connection with a predefined tightening torque, a pre-stressing force is produced below the screw head and in turn produces a frictional force between the components to be connected. As long as the force to be transmitted between the components is lower than the frictional force, said components remain firmly connected to one another. If, on the other hand, the frictional force is exceeded, the components slip relative to one another.
A screw connection is usually designed by taking account of the following parameters:
AS: stress cross section of the screw
σS: strength of the screw material used
η: utilisation of screw strength
μ: friction coefficient value between the individual components.
Using these parameters, the maximum load to be transmitted between the individual components can be approximately calculated as follows:Fmax=μ·η·AS·σS 
When designing a metal screw connection, here the friction coefficient value is between 0.10 and 0.18 depending on the condition of the surface and the state of lubrication. This friction coefficient value can be increased by various additional measures. For example, it is possible to sand-blast the clamping surfaces of the components to be connected to one another, or to coat them with friction-increasing layers. In this case, friction coefficient values of up to 0.5 can be achieved.
However, these measures have the disadvantage that the friction coefficient value is reduced in the event of release and re-clamping of the clamping connection, in the event of dynamic stress or in the event of slipping of the clamping surfaces, since either the surface roughness decreases or the coating is removed. If the friction coefficient value originally provided cannot be maintained, it is necessary in some cases to post-machine the corresponding components prior to re-clamping, or even to replace the components, in order to ensure a desired level of static friction with sufficient certainty. This is particularly important in the case of clamping connections which are subject to high loads.